A Darker Path
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella ,she tried to handle it ,she spent months with Jacob and the pack. But eventually she gave in and went to the Volturi. Now she has been with them for a century and is a completely different person then she used to be. What happens when the Cullens show up for the annual ball? Will Bella find herself falling for Edward again? WARNING! DARK BELLA! E/B
1. Better Off Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: This is yet another story I am starting, which is really stupid considering that I am already working on five others at the time, plus I have school, cheerleading, and band. So please don't yell at me for not updating my stories and if you're reading** ** _You Are In Love_** **please give me some ideas! This is loosely based** vicky-twilight-obsessed **'s _Seduce Me_ , which is great, though it _really_ needs to be updated soon, I'm dying to find out what happens next. **

**Okay so this is my first attempt at even a somewhat dark story, so try to be kind, or don't, I find flames amusing.**

 **So, enjoy chapter one!**

 _ **Warning: Dark Bella, violence, please only read if you are okay with these kind of things, and stop reading if you get uncomfortable. It will probably get even worse in chapters to come, so keep that in mind while you are reading this.**_

 **Bella is OOC and so are several of the other characters.**

I stood over the woman, her clothes ripped and bloodied, her hair matted and sticking to her sweat and tear covered face, as she cowered in the corner.

I leaned in and ran my sharp finger nails roughly down her once lovely tanned arm, now covered in bruises, and drew blood, licking my lips as I watched it run down her arm and drip onto the floor. My throat burned, but I ignored it. I preferred to play with my food before indulging in it.

I ran the tip of my finger down the cut, covering it in her sweet smelling blood before bringing it up to my mouth and encasing it in my perfect peachy pink colored lips, moaning at the taste. It had been almost a week since I got to do this, enjoy, savor my food. It had been much too long.

When Heidi went 'fishing' I usually took one aside before they entered the throne room where the drinking took place for all the others. I took the one that I found most appealing and I brought them into my own privet drinking room. It was much like a cell, about the size of my old room at Charlie's during my pointless human life. But the floor was hard cold stone and three of the walls were lined with mirrors, mirrors that wouldn't be shattered by the force of a body being thrown at them.

The fourth wall was lined with an assortment of weapons. Most were swords, daggers, and knives. Though there were a couple guns encase I felt like being brutal and shooting a leg or arm. There were also hand cuffs, needles, blindfolds, and whips.

Sadly I hadn't been able to play with my food recently as I had just gotten home for a mission in Europe. And today was the first day in a while that I got to enjoy myself and I didn't feel the slightest bit bad for the poor person that was now receiving my full wrath: a slutty looking blonde with big blue eyes, her hair long and wavy.

"Please. . ." she whimpered, trying to back farther up against the wall. I smirked, blurring over the the wall, taking a sharp blade off it's hook before blurring back over to her.

"Do you know that your blood is fucking good? The best I've had in years, it would be a shame to let someone like you live," I smirked, watching the fear cloud her eyes even more, if possible.

"I-I'll d-do anyth-thing!" she stuttered, her voice raising an octave in fear, her eyes scanning the room, searching for an escape.

"Anything?" I questioned, pretending to consider her offer, trying to hold back my smirk at the small spark of hope that lit up her eyes, dancing with the clouds of fear already occupying them.

"Yes anything!" she cried.

"Then die," I hissed before running the sharp blade down her cheek, drawing a heavy stream of blood, laughing as she screamed out in pain, calling for help.

"No one will help you here," I said before leaning in and sinking my teeth into the soft breakable skin of her neck, relishing in the sensation before I began to slowly drain the blood from her body, listening with satisfaction as her agonized screams slowly began to fade as I drained the life from her body.

 **xxx**

Other than my mental shield I had another power. I was a seductress. Only those with one hundred percent control over themselves and their instincts could deny me what I wanted. It worked the best on men, about ninety-nine percent of the time, but it also worked well one woman, about ninety-six percent of the time.

I hate to brag, but seriously, I was and am more beautiful than any of the others.

My hair is long, flowing gracefully down to my hips in perfect waves, natural blonde highlights weaved through my chestnut hair as did dark red low lights. My breasts and ass had filled out and my waist was thin.

My eyes were now crimson, a beautiful ruby color.

After I was finished with the slutty blonde, leaving her in my torture chamber for one of the servants to dispose of I walked through a small door into my huge bedroom to change. Everything was dark purple and minty green, though the throw pillows on my two sofas and two chairs in my privet sitting room were silver.

The Volturi ball was coming up in just a week, and I, ranking so high in the guard that if I ranked any higher you might as well kick Aro out. Anyway, I had to greet the guests and show them to their rooms and all that crap. I was looking forward to checking out the guys. I needed someone new to fuck. I had had sex with every male in the castle, except for Aro, Marcus, and Caius, Aro was more like a fatther figure and Caius and Marcus were like my distant uncles. So yeah, that would be weird. I needed something new!

I dressed in a mid-thigh length black dress. It was completely lace, only thickening enough to cover my tits, a small amount of my ass, and my pussy. The neckline was cut low, my breasts threatening to spill out of it.

I put a couple of long silver chains around my neck and slipped some hoops in my ears before slipping on my tall, extremely high heeled, black leather boots.

I applied a small amount of red gloss to my lips, some blush, mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow, before looking my self over in the mirror. Deciding I looked presentable I walked swiftly out of my room and off down the hall.

When I entered the throne room, the whole guard was already present, circled around, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I quickly took my place at Aro's side.

It was several minutes bore the huge doors finally opened, and the first group of vampires were lead in. There were three, a fairly large coven, two females, and a male. I remembered them from five years ago when they helped destroy the thirty immortal children that had been set loose in different parts of the world, then had helped to destroy the makers, two vampires, hardly past new-born age themselves.

"Lindy! Marry! Albert! It's just wonderful that you were able to make it!" Aro exclaimed, "Bella will show you to your rooms, then you free to do you wish, Heidi will have dinner for everyone this evening!"

It went on like that for several hours, me, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec, taking turns leading guest to their rooms. It was boring, though I kept a mental list of those who I wanted to bed.

Then, just as I was about to ask Aro if I could take a break, maybe have a quick human, Heidi led another group of vampires into the throne room. At first I was annoyed, but then my dead heart nearly dropped out of my chest. Because the seven vampires that walked into the room I had all but forgotten about. I tried my best to never think of them. Because thinking about them still caused me too much pain. The hole was still there, it just had a thin, weak barrier covering it, a barrier that was just enough to keep me from falling apart. Even after a century I could never let Edward go.

I had never gone looking for them when I asked the Volturi to change me. Just because Edward didn't want me didn't mean I had to give up on my second greatest dream, second to becoming part of the perfect family that I had met when I moved to Forks. I wasn't going to give up becoming a vampire.

 _They won't recognize you._ I told myself, as I averted my eyes from them.

"Carlisle!" Aro greeted, "It's been far too long! I'm so glad that you're going to attend the ball this decade. I daresay that it's never the same without you here. . . ."

I stole a glance at the Cullens as Aro went on, chatting with them, catching up. They looked the same. Just as perfect as they had when I first saw them walking into the cafeteria, that was a human memory that I could never forget.

Unlike the other vampires, my human memories were clear, of course I couldn't see and hear and feel and smell in them like I could now, but I could remember it all. Maybe it was because I treasured them so much? Because I never wanted to forget my human friends. . .and my family, all of them dead now.

Alice glanced at me, confusion in her eyes, she shook her head quickly, as if to shake away troubling and impossible thoughts. She didn't believe it was me. She didn't know who I was. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were engaged in conversation with Aro, as was Carlisle.

Edward though-Edward was just as perfect as I remembered him and for a second I questioned the fact that I was the most beautiful person on the planet, because beside Edward, I felt that I could still never compare.

But right now, Edward was staring at the wall, concentrating on something. And at once I knew what he was doing. He was listening to the thoughts of the others in the room.

Suddenly comprehension, surprise, happiness, joy, anger and several other emotions flashed across his face. Then his head snapped to the right so that he was looking at me, his topaz eyes met my ruby ones.

I didn't look away, I held his stare. Unable to look away. Time had frozen. All I wanted to do was drill a perfect picture of him into my mind before it started back up again.

"Isabella," I whipped around at the sound of my name.

"Yes Aro?"

"Please show the Cullens to their rooms, then you are finished for the day,"

I nodded, trying not to be obvious about the fact that I was scared to death about facing the Cullens. Then I turned around and walked over to where my family-no my _old_ family stood.

"Come with me," i said curtly before walking out the door and down the hall.

"Bella. . .is that you?" asked Alice's hesitant voice.

"No, I'm Santa Clause," I resorted to sarcasm, Emmett snorted.

"I think we need to talk Bella," Carlisle said.

I sighed.

"If that's really what you want," I relented, any excuse to keep looking at Edward. I veered off our course to their rooms and headed instead to mine, not wanting to use one of the many sitting rooms in case this got loud, or in their case, deadly. I didn't need anyone walking in on us.

I pushed open the door to my room and led them in, walking through my huge bedroom and into the sitting room before seating myself on one of the chairs, crossing my legs.

The Cullens seated themselves too, Edward sat on the sofa directly across from me.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

 **A/N: So, I wanted to keep writing, but I've got school tomorrow, and I still have things to do before I turn in for the night. But I _do_ have a three day weekend so I will probably get to update a lot of my stories and I will be updating this one tomorrow night. The next chapter will be the talk and some other stuff. So thank you to everyone that is reading this and please review! **

_**~~HP &TWFan**_


	2. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that is reading my stories, it means a lot. Today is Friday, yay!**

 _"So what do you want to talk to me about?"_ _I asked_ _._

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but it was Alice that spoke first.

"What happened to you Bella?" she asked.

"I changed," I said, shrugging.

"Tell us, Bella," Carlisle said, "what happened after we. . .left," I smirked, this was gonna be good.

"Well, I'll give you the short version," I said, "After Edward left me in the woods, I started hanging out with Jacob in La Push a lot, he helped me to forget, though never completely. One day he stopped talking to me. I thought that he had joined the Sam's gang.

"Then, one day, when I was looking for our meadow, the day that I found it," I looked into Edward's eyes as I spoke, "Laurent showed up, red eyes and all. He was just about to kill me when the wolves showed up, they chased him down and killed him. Then Jacob gave me clues, and I found out that he was one of the wolves, the russet one that had actually reminded me of him. I met the pack, and continued to hang out with him and them for a while. When I was with Jake and the pack, it felt better, almost content, but whenever I was alone, I would burst into tears again.

"I had nightmares still, ever since you left, I would wake up screaming. Charlie came in and comforted me the first few times, but after a while he stopped," I paused.

"When I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to go to the Volturi that you had spoke of once, Edward. I asked Aro to change me. I both showed and told him of how you couldn't read my thoughts and he had Jane and Alec try their powers on me. They didn't work, so he decided to change me.

"Once I was a vampire, I found that I had great control from the start. I also found my mental shield wasn't my only power. I could and can get almost any one to do anything I to, I'm a seductress. Only those with complete self control," I spat out the word, glaring at Edward, "can deny me what I wish. I'm more beautiful than any other vampire," I couldn't help but smirk at Rosalie as I said that.

"And everyone wants me. So I give them what they want. I have _fucked_ every male in the guard except the kings," Edward growled at my words, flinching despite the fact that he must already know from the thoughts that he had heard in the throne room.

"I also _love_ to play with my food," I added, smiling sweetly at the Cullens.

"We never should have left, it's our fault that she's like this now," Esme murmured. I felt anger spark up at Esme's words.

"Like what now, _Esme_? I happen to enjoy this life _much_ better then I did my human one. It's so much more. . .fun," I grinded my hips against the chair as the last few words rolled off my tongue.

"Bella. . . ." Edward breathed, his eyes pained, sad.

"Edward. . . ." I mocked, rolling my eyes before standing up, "Come I'll lead you to your rooms," I said, flashing them my dazzling smile, the smile curving into a smirk when I saw the brief dazed look on Edward's face.

 **xxx**

After showing the Cullens their rooms I headed back to mine and changed into tight black leather pants and a tight fitting dark red leather crop top. Then I slipped on a pair of black leather boots. then I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and headed down the halls, my throat burning, eager for the feeling of hot blood running down it.

I walked into the hall, smirking at the site of the humans, the humans that had no idea that these were their last few minutes of life. I loved it. I loved this feeling of power.

"Nice selection!" I complimented Heidi.

"Thanks, check over there," she gestured to the back of the line, where an amazingly hot guy, for a human, stood, fear alit in his gray eyes, he knew what was going on here.

Every now and then we would get someone like that, someone that knew as soon as they entered the castle what was happening. I smirked at her, this would be fun.

I approached the guy, swaying my hips as I walked.

"Are you enjoying to tour?" I asked, my voice low and seductive.

"Y-yes," the guy stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from me.

"And what is your name?" I began to lead him away from the group, down the halls, towards my torture room.

"Devin," he gasped out as I reached down and gently rubbed the bulge in his pants.

"Devin," I murmured, dragging out the word, tasting it on my lips, "Come with me," I whispered, leading him into the torture room.

 **xxx**

Devin was chained to the wall, shirtless, long bloody gashes covering his chest and stomach. And fuck it he smelled and tasted good, almost as good as that slutty girl from the other night.

I licked his chest, tracing the gashes, collecting the dripping blood with my tongue.

"You are so good," I moaned. He remained silent. He had the whole time, not once had he made a noise, nor had he spoken. The only thing that gave away any sign of pain was the look of sheer fear on his handsome face.

I unhooked a dagger from the wall, and stabbed it forcefully into his arm, cutting through a vein, he gasped in pain, the first noise I had heared from him. Then I quickly brought my lips to his wrist and sucked, only drinking the blood that flowed on it's own.

"Fuck," I gasped, pulling away, the temptation to sink my teeth into him becoming too much. I had to calm down for a moment before continuing. I kicked his leg, distracting myself from his blood by the satisfying cracking sound of his bones and his screams of pain.

"Worthless human," I muttered before running the dagger down his chest and licking up the blood.

Then the door was flung open. I turned around. No one dared, not even Aro, Caius, or Marcus, to disturb me during my 'sessions'. Once a new member to the guard had, and let me just say, he _was_ punished.

But when I saw who it was, staring at me in shock, disappointment, sadness, pain, and even fear, I had to struggle to keep my glare in place. And I knew, despite the fact that he had left me, and that I had promised myself that I would never go back to him, I knew I would never hurt Edward. I didn't have the ability to hurt him and I doubted I ever would.

"Edward, do you need something?" I asked, my voice cold, "Because if you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something," I gestured to Devin.

"Can I talk to you? Later, when you've. . . .finished?" Edward asked, he looked like if he could cry, he would be.

"Meet me in my rooms, the door is open, I'll be with you in a moment," I said, and without waiting for him to leave the room I lunged at Devin and sank my teeth into his neck.

 **xxx**

When I entered my rooms, Edward was already there, waiting for me, sitting on the sofa.

"You wanted to talk," I stated, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Bella, I still love you," he blurted out. And I swear if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped.

"Edward," I took a deep breath, I didn't want to say this, because it was a total and utter lie. It would probably hurt both of us, rather than help us, but I couldn't risk letting him shatter my heart again.

"I don't love you," I said.

I watched the pain swirl around in his eyes, and I knew that mine mirrored them. Because the agony was horrible. Never I ever even thought those words before now. the three words, Edward, don't, and love, just didn't fit together.

"Bella. . ." Edward trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "We're just too. . .different. I enjoy things that you would never dare do. Would you ever do what I did to that human earlier? No you wouldn't," I said, my voice becoming confident, as I fell for my own lies.

"I never should have left you. These past one hundred and eighteen years have been hell. I have missed you so much, Bella. Then I come here, and I find you alive, you don't understand how overjoyed I felt, overjoyed that you were still here. I was also angry, all of those men's thoughts, they were all thinking of you. Of recent sex experiences, of undressing you in that very room and taking you there. It was disgusting Bella, though I must admit that you have quite the hold over them,"

I smirked at Edwards words.

"I really need a good fuck soon, maybe Felix. . ." I trailed off, thinking over who would and who wouldn't be free that night. Though part of my mind was still focused on Edward, sitting beside me, heartbroken.

"Edward, you can go now, I'm finished speaking with you," I said and Edward, throwing one last pained look over his shoulder, excited the room.

I fell back onto the couch, inhaling the remainders of Edward's sweet scent. I missed him already, a dry strangled sob escaped my lips.

Who was I kidding, I needed him, I missed him, I loved him.

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter was much shorter than the last one, but I've had a long week and I'm exhausted. So I hope you all liked it and please leave a review, they make my day!**

 _ **~~HP &TWFan**_


	3. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: So, I _do_ have other stories to update, but I am finding myself getting addicted to this one. Am I sick because I enjoy writing the torture scenes? Wait, don't answer that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
**

The days leading up to the ball dragged by. I showed guests to their rooms, but despite the temptation, I couldn't bring myself to have sex with any of them. It felt wrong. And I knew why, and it was _very_ stupid. It was because Edward was here. It was because despite what I said, I loved him.

So instead I took my frustrations out on the poor humans. Feeding much more than I needed to, torturing every human I could get my hands on.

I avoided the Cullens as much as I could and when I had to be in their presence I ignored them, refusing to even look at them, though I felt their stares, and a few times, despite my precautions I met one of their gazes, nearly falling over at the pain it caused me. Both physical and mental pain, it felt like my insides were being ripped out when I met Edward's broken gaze.

 _His beautiful eyes should never have that look in them. He should never feel like this._ The side of me that felt bad for him, that felt guilty for what I said the other night, the old Bella argued. The other side of me. The rational side. The new Bella, fought back. _He left_ you _. If he ever listened to you then you would be living happily together right now in the Cullen house, probably not even bothering to go to the Volturi Ball_ _._ There was one thing that both sides had in common though, they both still loved Edward.

Now, I was getting ready for the ball. Something that was mandatory for everyone in the guard to attend.

I was wearing a red dress, it was a light silky material. It had long sleeves, but they were netted, my skin visible beneath them and there were the tiniest diamonds weaved into them. The neckline was just a modest sweetheart one. The dress was long, touching the floor. It hugged my curves nicely. Over all, it was nothing like what I would usually wear.

My shoes were simple strappy red stilettos. My hair was left down. I wore silver hoops and a necklace with a solitaire diamond hanging from it.

I applied a light amount of make up. Forcing myself not to glance at the closet wear my original dress hung. I had decided against wearing it. And no matter what I told myself, deep down I knew the real reason why I set the revealing dress aside for this one was because I knew that Edward and the Cullens hadn't exactly approved of my new style.

I took a deep breath and walked out of my rooms, heading off down the hall towards the ball room.

"Bella! Wait up!" I turned around and smiled. Heidi and Felix were walking out of their room.

"Hey Heidi, love your dress," I commented, gesturing to her beautiful light pink dress, it was extremely short and low cut and very similar to my original dress.

"Your's too, but what happened to the green one?" Heidi asked.

"I decided not to wear it," I said.

"Can we just move along and get this over with," Felix groaned. He hated balls. And though I usually loved them, anything to show off my beauty, I wanted to get this one over with.

 **xxx**

When we entered the ball room Heidi immediately pulled Felix onto the dance floor, leaving me alone. I, not in the mood to dance walked over to one of the tables lining the floor and sat down, staring blankly at the wall.

It was times like these that I missed Jake. He would have me laughing right now, probably making fun of the 'leeches' dance moves or something. I had no idea what had become of him. I wasn't sure if he was still alive, forever young, or if he had imprinted lived and died. I wondered if he ever thought of me, wondered what happened to me. Or if he completely forgot about me.

"Bella, you look like you could use a nice f-"

I cut Demetri off with a piercing glare.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down across from me. Demetri and I had become good friends, as did I most of the other vampires in the guard. Even Jane and I were pretty good friends.

I didn't answer.

"It's the Cullens isn't it?' Demetri asked.

"I. . .just didn't expect to feel this way about seeing them again," I murmured. Demetri and I had become very close. I loved him, not in a romantic way, though we did have sex frequently, but I could tell him anything, I could trust him. It was almost like with Jake.

Demetri took my hands from across the table and held them in his own. I smiled at him, and apparently we were both thinking the same thing because we both stood up at once and took the dance floor. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist, holding me close, my head resting on chest.

They swayed slowly to the music.

After a while a faster upbeat song began and I found myself grinding up against Demetri, as we spun around the dance floor. I was laughing and in a much better mood by the time that we made it back to the table.

"Fuck, I forgot how great of a dancer you are, Dem," I commented, smirking as I sat down.

"Why thank you Bella, you aren't half bad yourself,"

I just laughed and shook my head.

 **xxx**

After a while a pretty blonde vampire invited Demetri to dance, and he agreed, flashing me one last smile before joining her on the floor.

I watched the other couples dance, feeling utterly alone.

Just as I was about to sneak out and go hunting I heard someone approaching me from behind.

I quickly stood up, and turned around. My dead heart dropped and I grabbed the table for support.

"Edward," I whispered. It was all i could do to stop myself from jumping into his arms.

"Bella, may I have this dance?" Edward asked, flashing me, what I remembered to be my favorite crooked smile, though his eyes still looked saddened.

"Edward, you know how I feel about us," I said, though it killed me to.

"Bella, just this once, then I swear, I'll never bother you again. I just want you in my arms one last time,"

He didn't know how badly she wanted to be in his arms, forever.

"Last I checked you didn't love me," I said, my words coming out harsher then I intended them to. Edward flinched.

"Apparently I'm a better liar than I thought. Bella, I never stopped loving you, I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to become one of us because I didn't want you life to end. I wanted you to be able to grow up, get married, have kids, have grandchildren. . .but now I see that you never wanted that, you never wanted a human life. . ." Edward sighed, "You don't know how overjoyed I was when I found out you were still alive.

"But then I heard the _disgusting_ thoughts of the men in the throne room and I-"

"Edward. This is me now. I like blood and sex. I _love_ my new life, it's exciting and fulfilling, and I wouldn't ever want to change it," I snapped, cutting him off, "I'm beautiful, something that I never had as a human. And I _love_ it, I love feeling sexy. I love being able to get people to do whatever _I_ want," I sighed and continues, "But, I'll give you this one dance, because frankly I'm bored and have nothing to do," _And I just really want to be in your arms again, because I love and miss you._

Edward offered me a small smile and took my hand and lead me out on the floor.

"Did the Pixie foresee anything regarding me?" I asked as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, inhaling my scent. I wrapped mine around his neck, and I couldn't resist it, I inhaled his sweet scent, fuck I missed this. . . . _Get yourself together Bella! This is the last time! Suck it up and move on. This one dance, that's all. Then you're leaving you're going to pick up a human, clear your head._

"No, we tried not to think of you. We all thought that you had died years ago. None of us ever returned to Forks. We all missed you though, everyone would always try to keep you out of their thoughts, but it usually didn't work, you don't know how important you are to all of us, we love you Bella," Edward said, as we swayed to the music, moving gracefully across the floor.

"You should have thought about that before you left me," I said, my voice cold.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I really thought it was for the best, safer for you," Edward said, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Edward, I think I should go now. It was lovely to see you again," I said, untangling my arms from his neck and lightly pushing him away before walking out of the ball room.

When I entered the hall way, I realized that I wasn't thirsty, despite the tickle in my throat at the thought of blood, I didn't have an appetite. I wished that I still had the ability to sleep, all I wanted to do was flop down on my bed and fall asleep.

I had missed Edward for a century, yet even though I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him I also loved my life now, I didn't want to give up what I had for someone that left me once, no matter how much I loved him.

 **A/N: I have to end it here, because I need sleep, please review!**


	4. A Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N** ** _IMPORTANT_** **: I am so sorry, I made a** ** _HUGE_** **mistake. I put this down as a Bella/Eleazar story instead of a Bella/Edward one. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for anyone that I have made upset because of this, but they're names were so close together on the little list thingy and i clicked Eleazar instead of Edward. I apologize and I promise to try to never make that mistake again. I hope that no one is disappointed too badly and that you will continue to read this story. Enjoy chapter four!**

 **PS: For simplicity's sake let's just pretend that hardly anything technology wise changed in the past century that Bella was a vampire.**

I walked quickly down the halls, a little fast for a human, but slow for a vampire, towards the exit, I needed fresh air, even if air wasn't even necessary for me.

"Bella!"

I snapped around at the sound of a voice, I had never been that excited to hear even as a human. Rosalie stood there, in a beautiful golden dress, her perfect hair done up in an elegant bun. I had to admit, even now, in my new form, she still didn't help my ego.

"Rosalie," I said, my voice, curt and cold.

"I just. . .well I thought that you should know that we will be staying here for a few more weeks, Aro invited us to-"

"Let me guess, Edward was very quick to agree?" I snapped cutting her off and letting out a cold laugh, "I don't care, just stay away from my rooms unless you want to be killed. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get a snack," I then, grabbed the flimsy material of my expensive dress and ripped it off of me, the tiny diamonds scattering around the halls, disappearing into undiscovered corners and crevices, perhaps to never be found again.

Underneath the dress I wore a black strapless bra and a matching pair of tight fitting shorts. Then I picked up a destroyed shred of the dress and used it to pull my hair into a high ponytail. Rosalie watched, staring at what used to be the dress lying on the floor.

"See ya," I called behind me as I sped out of the castle.

As soon as I was outside though I sunk down on a bench. I wasn't really thirsty, the burn in my throat caused by the nearness of so many humans felt like nothing compared to the pain I was feeling right now.

Why did it have to be this hard? Why couldn't I just move on? For crying out loud it had been a fucking century and I still wasn't able to get over Edward. I could hear the ball still going on inside the castle, the music playing, the laughing, the talking. A human wouldn't be able to, but I could.

My eyes began to burn like they did when I would have been crying if I were human and a dry strangled sob escaped my lips.

Then I was silent, sitting as still as a stone, someone was walking to the door inside the castle, the door I had gone out, the one that Heidi brought in our meals through. I listened hard as the footsteps neared. They were very faint and light, those of a vampire, so I knew none of the humans that had been invited to the ball as snacks had somehow escaped.

Then the door opened, a soft whooshing sound and the vampire walked out. I smelled him then, the most amazing scent in the world. A scent that I couldn't quite describe.

I stood up and turned to face him. He had stopped walking, he knew I was here too.

"Edward," I whispered, staring at him, he was so perfect.

"Bella," he said quietly.

I took a deep breath, mustering up every bit of self control I had, which apparently wasn't enough, because I took a step towards him, it was hesitant, but then I was walking swiftly over to him until we were standing inches apart.

"You still love me," Edward stated, "I can see it in you eyes,"

At first I considered lying to him again, telling him that I didn't love him. That I never had. But I didn't. I couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Yes Edward," I whispered, "I do love you. But I don't think that its a good idea for us to be together, I'm sorry,"

"Bella I-"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly before walking swiftly back into the castle. I needed to get away.

 **xxx**

I rushed around my room, quickly packing a small suitcase with my things.

Then I changed into a black leather skirt, a matching crop-top, and my heeled leather boots before heading off to the throne room.

"Hey Bella," a familiar voice greeted as I walked down the hallway and they quickly walked over to that we were walking side-by-side.

"Hi Jane," I said.

"You going somewhere?" she asked, raising a brow, I knew what she was thinking, that I was leaving with Edward and the other Cullens.

"I need a break," I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I swear if the Cullens find out because of you you're dead," I threatened, though I probably wouldn't hurt Jane. Alice wasn't _supposed_ to be keeping tabs on me, but can never tell with her. I did know that Edward would try to find out where I went from listening to thoughts.

"I promise, c'mon Bella, I'm like your best friend, you can tell me,"

"Oh, sharing secrets here are we?"

"Get lost Felix, you're not part of this," I snapped.

"Where're you going Bella? You promised you'd help me beat the next level of-"

"Get lost Felix" I snapped again, though this time authority rung in my voice.

"Bel-la come oooon,"

"Felix, I'm warning you, unless you want me to make you just about as worthless as a human once it's drained of it's blood then I suggest you get lost,"

Felix sighed, but knowing better than to question my orders, he just shot me one finale glare and walked away.

"So where are you going?" Jane asked me eagerly, as if we _hadn't_ just been interrupted. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Forks," I said. Forks was a subject that everyone just _knew_ to avoid with me. I never spoke of it except in the beginning when we had to fake my death. I just felt that I had to go back there, where this all began to gather my thoughts, to think about this whole thing with Edward. To decide what I really wanted. I wanted to look around see what had changed, look at where Charlie's house used to be.

"Forks _Washington_? In the US?" Jane asked.

"No," I said sarcastically then added, with a lot less sarcasm, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I _will_ be back,"

"See you soon then," Jane said before wrapping her arms around my neck in a brief embrace.

"See you," I said before walking into the throne room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius all sat.

"Lovely Bella, to what so we have the pleasure of speaking with you today?" Aro asked, eyeing my bags.

"I'll will be taking a trip. I'm not sure when I will be returning, but I will not be gone longer than a year," I said.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and just nodded.

"I don't see any problem with you taking a break Bella, you have been working very hard for the past century, I think you deserve it," Aro said. But then Marcus spoke.

"But Bella, we can't send our highest ranking member of the guard to who knows where without protection-"

"Marcus, I am perfectly able to take care of my-"

"We know that Bella, we just think it would be better for you to have a companion," Marcus cut her off. I could feel the anger in me rising, getting ready to bubble over the top.

 _I don't need anyone to take care of me! The whole point of this trip was to get some alone time! To get away with this whole mess with the Cullens. It's going to be emotional when I get to Forks, I don't want someone else to be there. And they've sent me on solo missions before. What the hell is Marcus playing at? But I do want to go, maybe it will be nice to have someone there, and I guess I can just ditch them at some point._

"Fine," I said, my voice cold as I glared at them. Aro just smiled brightly.

"I'll have Jane bring out your companion, once we locate him," he said.

"Whatever," I muttered before stalking out the door.

 **xxx**

I waited impatiently, pacing back and forth in front of the door. Whoever it was that was coming with me was taking too long. I was guessing that it was Demetri, he was the one that I would want to have with me the most. Though Felix would be okay, he would keep things upbeat and cheerful, and I was sure that with him there would be more laughing then anything else.

But even though I had to admit it would be nice to have someone with me, a friend with me, someone to lean on, I really just wanted to do this alone. And I had no idea why Marcus felt that I had to be looked after like a child.

But as long as I stayed with the Volturi, I had to follow their orders. That usually wasn't a bad thing, but right now it was.

Then I heard the light pattering sound of sound of approaching footsteps then the light whooshing of the door opening.

"About t-" I stopped short when I saw and _smelled_ who was standing in front of me. It wasn't Demetri or Felix like I had hoped. No standing beside Jane, who was giving me a _very_ apologetic look, was the absolute _last_ person that I wanted to be going on this trip with.

"Even after a century I still have to be babysat by you, it's pathetic," I muttered angrily as I picked up my suitcase and stalked off down the road, ignoring Edward's light laughter as he followed behind me.

Three words. I. Hate. Marcus.

 **A/N: So, did you all like this chapter? Poor Bella, stuck with Edward on a trip to Forks. Anyway, tell me what you think of it and I'll update ASAP!**


	5. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: So, here is the next chapter!**

The plane ride was long and boring, though I did manage to have a quick snack, an annoying stewardess that I caught hitting on Edward, who sat in the the front of the plane, me in the back because I stubbornly refused to sit with him. Anyway, I felt an unnecessary wave of jealousy when she started batting her heavily eye shadowed eyes and leaning forwards to expose her cleavage to _my_ -to Edward.

So I handled it the way any mature person would, I killed her. And let me just say, she wasn't bad tasting at all, kinda sweet and salty, like those granola bars I used to like so many years ago. The ones I used to have as a quick breakfast when I was running late for school, small but filling. Just like the stewardess.

Now I was climbing into the red Porsche that Aro provided for us.

"I'm driving," I announced, blurring over to the car and jumping into the driver's seat. Edward, choosing to walk at a human pace so that he wouldn't have to kill anyone that saw him running at the speed of light. I though, had no problem with an extra meal. It's not like I'm gonna gain any weight from it. Just energy and strength.

As we set off down the streets of Seattle, speeding way over the limit, I tried to ignore Edward sitting in the seat beside me, flipping through the different radio stations.

Needless to say it was annoying, and just added to my nervousness about going back to Forks, with _Edward_ of all people. Even being in Seattle caused a small ache in my dead heart. So many memories. . .fuzzy and faded, but I thought about them just enough to have them stick around.

"So. . .where to first?" Edward asked, as I began to slow the car down, we were getting closer to Forks. I thought for a moment before answering his question.

"Charlie's," I said quietly, my voice cracking, "I want to see, what happened to it,"

Edward gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Then I want to go to the high school, we can go there tomorrow though, it'll be Saturday," I said.

"Yeah, _we_ can go then," Edward agreed, wearing my favorite crooked smile.

Then I caught on to what he had been saying. I had said _we_ , that I was extending the invitation to him.

"I meant _I_ ," I muttered.

"Too late now!" Edward said cheerfully.

Then we entered Forks and the memories began to hit me full force.

Entering Forks in Charlies cruiser. Having that very awkward conversation with him. Him telling me about my truck. Everything flooded back and I had to choke back a dry sob. I bit my lip as I looked around at the scenery, everything covered in green. It _was_ beautiful.

 **xxx**

I slowed even more as we neared where Charlie's old house was, we were now on his rode. This time I couldn't hold back a single choking gasp. I hated myself for it. I hated myself for breaking down in front of Edward.

I was part of the Volturi for crying out loud! I have no excuse to cry about my _human_ life.

But then it came into site. Charlie's house, looking almost the same as it did a century ago, just with a new roof and new paint.

I had not expected it to look like this, the same as it did when I was human. I expected there to be a new house, or an empty lot, but not some replica of the one that used to stand there.

In the front yard was a large red and white 'for sale' sign. It was empty.

I quickly parked the car and jumped out, inhaling the familiar scent. I knew that it was impossible, it having been a century, but I swear I caught a faint, stale whiff of the beer Charlie used to drink.

When I glanced to my side I wasn't surprised to see Edward, standing right there beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I said, "I just didn't expect it to look. . .like this, so similar. . .Anyway, I'm going inside," Then before Edward could speak I had run over to the front door and had picked the lock with my nail. Then I swung the door open.

I walked inside, the paint was different, the walls not stained at all with dirt and grime, they were now a fresh white, but the floors were still hard wood in all rooms, except the kitchen. The old white tiles had been replaced with newer, un-chipped ones.

The rooms were empty, vacant of all furniture.

Then I headed upstairs.

The bathroom had been completely redone, everything new. Charlie's bedroom walls had been painted from their original white to light gray.

Then I stood, in front of the door of my room.

I was almost afraid to open it, unsure of whether I would break down or not. Finally I sucked it up and opened the door, revealing my room.

It was exactly the same. The walls the same blue color, though obviously re-painted and the floors the same hardwood.

My eyes began to sting as I walked over to the corner by the window and sank down, leaning against the wall, and letting the dry sobs attack me. After awhile I calmed down though and was able to look up and glance around the room.

I smiled, remembering the first time I had seen the small bedroom, how Charlie had led me up to it. How he had been so hopeful that I would like it. How I had thought to myself how much smaller it was than the old one back at Renee's.

I remembered the first night I'd slept in it, crying myself to sleep. I remembered the night when I realized that I was in love with Edward. I remembered the first night he stayed with me, and waking up in the morning to find him still there, sitting on my rocking chair.

I remembered the night he left, laying in my bed, feeling dead and worthless, like nothing mattered anymore, silent tears streaming down my face. Then waking up screaming with Charlie cradling me in his arms. That was the worst night of my life.

I remembered the night that Jacob came up to my room, dropping hints to help me find out what he was, a werewolf, more accurately a shapeshifter.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I couldn't sleep, I wished I could though. So instead, whenever I wished that I could just curl up and fall asleep, even though I wasn't really tired I just relaxed and closed my eyes, sometimes pushing all thoughts from my mind, others just daydreaming.

This time I opted for pushing all thoughts to the back corners of my mind.

I let out a sigh, then stopped breathing all together.

It was relaxing to just be sitting here, leaning against the wall, with my eyes closed, my breathing stopped, in the room I used to sleep in. The room that held so many memories, both good and bad.

Then, my relaxation was disrupted by the sound of a window being pushed open. I ignored it. Just as I ignored the of Edward's feet landing lightly on the floor of my old room. I also ignored the sharp pang in my chest at the memory of him coming through that window so many times, me jumping into his arms.

But then he sat down beside me and I had to open my eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounding like I had just wept my eyes out.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Really Edward," I sighed, shaking my head, but I couldn't stop the small smile from creeping up onto my lips.

"I want to show you something," Edward said, standing up and walking over to spot on the floor that was just in front of where my bed used to be. Then he bent over and lifted one of the floorboards up, one that had always creaked when I stepped on it because it was loose, "I knew it would still be here," he muttered to himself.

"What Edward? The floor?"

"No," he said before lifting a few items out of the small space, before walking back over to me and sitting back down.

"What do you have? Pirate treasure?" I asked, though I really was curious.

"Remember when I. . .left. . . .And I took some things with me?" he asked, his words sounding pained. I nodded, not trusting myself to be able to speak without breaking out into dry sobs.

"Well," he continued, "I never really took them. I hid them, under the loose floor board. I couldn't bring myself to leave no traces of me ever being here. Ever loving you,"

Then he lay the items out in front of me. They were the pictures, the perfect pictures of him that I had taken with the camera Charlie had gotten my on my horrible birthday. And there was the CD, the one of Edward's songs, starting with my lullaby.

Then, against my will, I found myself smiling. I didn't know why. He had still left me, but maybe it was the fact that part of him had always been so close to me. Or maybe it was because he never _really_ wanted me to forget all about him, that he loved me.

I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes and he looked into my ruby. It felt perfect, being here with him. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder with a sigh.

 _This is a one time thing._ I told myself. This would never happen again, after tonight I would never be so close to him. I wouldn't let myself. This was it. Yet, no matter how many times I told myself that, it still didn't seem true.

 **A/N: I apologize for not updating my other stories in a while, but I have _so much_ planned out for this one and I would like to just go ahead and get it updated before I forget all about it. **

_**Also, does anyone know of any stories that are similar to this one? I want to read a few for inspiration and I know that there are more out there, but I can't seem to find them and to be honest I seriously don't have the time to search around for twenty minutes trying to find one. You can give me the title, author, or both, it doesn't matter, I just really want to find one. If you know of any then please tell me in a review or PM.**_

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	6. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: Remember, any stories that are anything like this one, tell me in a review or PM. Enjoy this chapter!**

The trip to the high school, was both disappointing and relieving.

It was completely different. One huge building now instead of many small ones. Not that that wasn't to be expected. We didn't bother to go inside. We just sat on a bench outside for a few minutes in silence. There was no point in going inside when everything was completely different. The biology classroom was no longer where it used to be. Nor was the cafeteria. _And neither is the Trig room and the Spanish room. Seriously Bella, you need to get over him_ _._

After that though, I told Edward that I needed some time to think and before he could say anything ran away.

And now, I was sitting in the middle of our meadow. It was the same. It was still breathtakingly beautiful, though it could never compare to Edward's beauty. Not even I could.

I sighed, I had been laying there for quite some time now, almost the whole day. Though time didn't matter anymore. I had all the time in the world, not just 80 or 90 years. No my time was unlimited.

I was contemplating the events of the day. We had gone to the high school around six in the morning. We had stayed there, on the bench, remembering in silence for about an hour. Then I had run off to here and the sun was now low in the sky.

Edward had told me that he would stay in Forks and to find him when I was ready. But I didn't want to. Because when I did, I would just hurt him. I knew that I couldn't let myself slip up and let him in like I had last night at Charlie's and at the high school.

We hadn't spoken much at the high school, but he had taken my hand when we saw that the place we had met was completely different, unlike mostly everything else in Forks.

I wondered briefly how the meadow hadn't changed at all. It was still the same, except maybe some of the trees were a little taller around it, well a lot taller, some of them missing, and there were some new ones, but the meadow itself was the same.

And here I could pretend nothing had changed, that it was still a century ago, that Edward was sitting here beside me.

"Bella. . ."

I heard Edward's voice say. _Oh_ g _reat, now I'm hearing things._

"It hasn't changed much has it?"

This time I bothered to look up and saw him. He was standing at the edge of the meadow, staring at me. A look of utter love in his beautiful eyes.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to come find _you_ ," I said, my voice coming out harsh.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know you would be here-"

"Do you _have_ a sense of smell? You should have just turned back as soon as you caught my scent," I said, standing up.

"Wait Bella, sit with me for a while!"

"No Edward. I'm done. I'll meet you back at Charlie's later, I need a drink," I said.

"Bella. . .please. . ." his voice sounded so sad, so broken, I almost gave in and sat beside him on the soft grass in our meadow, the one where we had first admitted our love to each other.

"No, Edward. I'm not doing this," I said.

"Doing what?"

"This," I indicated to the small amount of space in between us, just a few feet, he had moved closer, "anything with you. We can't be _anything_ Edward, I'll see you later," said before taking off into the woods, quickly leaving Edward behind.

 **xxx**

I ran at a slow pace for a total of eight minutes, before I saw the place where I had parked the car. I quickly hopped in, Edward was going to have to run, not that he minded.

I had no idea where I was going to go, but it had to be somewhere with no memories of Edward.

Then I was struck by a thought. A dangerous thought, because I had no idea how this was going to turn out. But no matter what being somewhere familiar, that wasn't haunted with thoughts of my ex lover would be nice, even if it was somewhere that I was no longer welcome.

 **xxx**

 **Jacob's Pov**

 _A century, it's been a freaking century._ I thought to myself as I walked down the beach. I had never stopped phasing. There was no point. I never found anyone that I loved.

I never imprinted, nor did I find someone the normal way.

Really, a century went by, I had a fucking century and I _still_ found no one. Well that wasn't entirely true. There was that one girl, fifty years ago, Lindy. But then she disappeared to who knows where with _Chase_. I growled at the thought of that prick, all perfect and everything. Seriously, I was surprised he didn't start sparkling in the sun the way he had her all over him.

Then there was Bella. I would have done anything for her. But she disappeared after a while. It just kept getting worse. She ate less, slept less, until eventually she just disappeared leaving no traces behind. It was all the bloodsucker's fault.

She faked her death, suicide. She left Charlie a note, _Dad, I can't take it anymore, I no longer have any reason to live. I love you and Mom. None of this was your fault. Bella._ Then she drove her truck off a cliff.

Only, I know that wasn't what happened. Because she was missing a week _before_ the whole suicide thing. And I knew her well enough to know that she would never kill herself.

Sometimes I wondered if her leech came back for her and took her away. Though I doubted it. But I could see her running off to try to find the mind reading tick herself.

It was only me, Leah, and Seth now. All the others had imprinted and stopped phasing, not us though. Seth was fine with it, he loved being a werewolf, he was forever fourteen though.

Leah didn't mind to much either, though she still got on my nerves a lot.

I tried to make the best of it and just stayed out of everyone's way most of the time.

I sighed, lightly kicking at a rock and watching it fly across the sand and land about twenty feet away with a soft plopping sound on the sand and the first few droplets of rain began to fall, the wind shifting direction.

I froze, inhaling deeply. It had been twenty years since a vampire had ventured onto our land. But here it was, that sickly sweet nose burning scent that made every hair on my body stand on end, me senses on high alert.

My finger tips trembled in anticipation. My whole body began to shake, I was prepared for a fight, it had been so long since I'd had one, I knew that Leah and Seth would be excited too when they heard. I inhaled one last time, just to be positive and froze.

The sickly sweet scent was still there, and yes, it was burning my nose, but beneath it there was a familiar scent, one that I hadn't smelled in a century. Freesias and strawberries.

I was frozen in place, unable to move. I must be going crazy. All this time alive was getting to me. I took a deep breath before turning around to look in the direction that I had caught the scent from.

And sure enough I saw a woman, sitting on a gray weathered rock about two hundred feet away, with long flowing dark hair.

The scent was stronger when I was facing this way, the wind carrying more and more waves of it towards me. But it wasn't only the sickly sweet part that was stronger, the freesia and strawberry part was too, and that was why I couldn't bring myself to phase, so instead I slowing began to walk towards her.

 **xxx**

As I neared the woman, I began to notice more and more about her. She had long brown hair, with blonde highlights and red lowlights that somehow managed to look natural.

She was very pale, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a light gray cropped sweatshirt.

She was also beautiful. More beautiful than any other vampire I had ever seen and there seemed to be an aura of danger and power emitting off of her.

Yes despite all of that, she looked familiar, like someone that you used to know when you were younger and now you were seeing them years later. A century later to be exact.

Then she looked up at me, and crimson eyes met brown.

 **Bella's Pov**

When I had caught the reeking wet dog scent, I ignored it, until it began to become stronger and stronger, then I looked up, figuring that some half human mutt was coming after me and I'd have to make a run for it, not willing to kill any of Jacob's ancestors.

But then I looked up. It was Jacob. My best friend.

Both of us were now frozen, rendered speechless and unable to move. All I could think was, _he's still alive, he's still alive_.

"Jacob," I said, finally finding my voice, and standing up, unsure of what was going to happen. If he attacked me I wouldn't be able to fight back. If it came to a fight, I would run into the ocean and swim away as fast I could. I would go back to Volterra.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, so many emotions flashing across his face I couldn't keep track.

"You're still alive," I pointed out unnecessarily.

"So are you. Everyone thought you killed yourself, well except me," Jacob said, "And I like the outfit," he added, smirking.

"Aren't you going to you know, like kill me now? In case you haven't realized I don't have mountain lions for lunch," I said, ignoring his compliment. . .or whatever it was, ready to spring into the ocean.

Jacob's face hardened, it was as if he was just _now_ taking in what the whole red eyes thing meant.

"But, I'm not gonna hunt on your territory or in Forks or anything, I already had my eye on some tourists in Seattle," I said smirking.

"Why _are_ you here anyway Bella? To come and tell me just how great it is to be a leech?" Jacob asked, his voice cold.

"I didn't even think you were alive. I just came here because everywhere else is haunted by either good or bad memories. And this is the only place that I can escape Edward,"

"Why would you want to escape him? I thought you two were skipping off into the sunset, your skin all sparkly,"

"Jacob. I'm not with the Cullen's. I'm with the Volturi, in case you haven't noticed, I drink human blood," I said.

"Then why are you here with the mind reading bloodsucker? And who the hell are the Volturi?" Jake asked.

"If you promise not to kill me, then I'll explain everything," I said, looking into his chocolate orbs and added, "I've missed you so much Jake. You don't even know how much I've thought about you, it's ridiculous really,"

Jakes face softened at my words and before I knew it I was being engulfed by the smell of wet dog and the feel of his ridiculously hot skin. I hugged him back, burying my face in his bare shoulder.

"I've missed you too Bella," he whispered in my ear before pulling away and sitting down on the rock, "Now, explain,"

 **xxx**

"Wait so this Marcus dude is making Leechward babysit you?" Jake asked, "And you can make me do whatever you want?"

"Well, _make_ is a very strong word. Edward is completely fine with it. I'm not. And I could get you to do whatever I want _without_ my power,"

"Not anymore red eyes," Jacob said, but not harshly, playfully, and he was smirking.

I smiled back at him, but then the smile faded from my face.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Are-are we. . .are we still. . .I-I mean what I'm trying to say is. . .well are we still. . .you know. . .friends?" I asked, hesitating and stuttering my way through the question.

"Bella. . ." Jake said, trailing off and looking into my eyes.

"Jake, I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I'm exactly the kind of vampire you want to rid this world of," I said, I wasn't going to lie to him and make me out to be some great person, "I drink human blood. I seduce hams then I torture them, then I kill them, slowly and painfully. I've had sex with so many vampires and humans it would take hours for me to list all of their names. I've killed so many-"

"Bella. You are the kind of vampire that I want to rid the world of. But you know very well that I would never hurt you no matter how many people you killed. But we can never be as close as we used to," Jacob said.

"I understand. And I swear that I'm _not_ a horrible person. I do volunteer work at a blood bank sometimes," I said, smirking, "Well actually it's a bank, but I turn it into a blood bank," I said. Jacob just sighed, "Jake, I'm trying to show you that I'm not a good person. You have to believe me when I say that I go against everything you believe is wrong, I'm not strong enough to let you go, but I know you are to let me,"

"That's the thing Bella, I'm not,"

"Well then, I'll just have to be," I said, because I had to, it was better for him if I did.

I stood up.

"I'll always be here for you Bella, number's 576-2414, if you ever need anything," Jake said, smiling sadly at me.

"I know Jake, I love you," I said before jumping into his arms and hugging him close.

We stood like that for several moments, both ignoring how repulsive each other smelled and how hot his skin was ad how cold mine was. Because in that moment, it didn't matter that I was a vampire and he was a werewolf, in that moment we were still best friends. But all moments come to an end.

 **A/N: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I was in a bad mood when I was writing it though, because I have to wake up at six in the morning to cheer for a bunch of idiot boys running around, tossing a ball, and tackling each other, sounds fun right? Not really. I wouldn't mind much if it didn't involve waking up at six in the morning like I have to for school every day.**

 **Anyway, what do you think about Jacob being alive still? Do you think that that's pushing it a bit?**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	7. Animal Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: I am addicted to writing this story! i'm so glad that no one (so far at least) yelled at me for keeping Jacob alive. And a special thank you to _jay7795_ I love reading your insightful reviews, they make my day. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bella's Pov**

I arrived back at Charlie's at one AM. Edward was already their, I could see his silhouette in the window, he was pacing back and forth, his eyes on the car as I got out. Really, that guy had to get a life.

I sighed and walked inside, seriously not in the mood for dealing with the whole Jacob thing. All I wanted to do was go upstairs into my old room and pretend to sleep.

Edward stopped pacing and turned to face me, wrinkling his nose in the process. I smirked. I was going to play it cool.

"Hey Edward. Did ya know that Jake's still alive? Ya know the werewolf, him and a couple other members of his pack ate still in La Push. I went down and visited him today. Nice guy, didn't kill me or anything. Well, when he hugged me I thought he was going to try to crush me to death, but no. . ." I trailed off, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Bella. He's a werewolf," Edward said firmly.

"Yeah and your a fur-ball drinker and I could kick your ass because of it, but sadly I can't, wouldn't want to upset Marcus," I said, leaning against the counter.

"Bella, it's not safe. You're his enemy, his _real_ enemy. You're not-"

"Oh. So you think I need to be _protected_ from the dog? Because that's all you want to do to me, _protect_ me. Do you know that I haven't been able to have _one_ relationship since you left me to _protect_ me?!" my voice rose in volume as I spoke, until I was nearly yelling, "Do you know that I have lived every day in grief _because_ you left me? I would sit around in Forks, hoping you would come back, but you _didn't_!

"Even once I got turned, I waited, hoping that you would somehow come and find me and apologize, and beg for me to take you back, hoping that you might want me now that I was beautiful, the most beautiful vampire in the world. But you never did! And you know what? I don't care anymore,"

Everything I said was the truth, except the last sentence. I _did_ care. I cared about Edward.

"Bella I-"

"Just get lost Edward, or you know what? Stay here, I'm going hunting," I said, before turning away from the stairs and walking back out the door.

 **xxx**

I stood in the middle of the woods. I already felt weaker. It was ridiculous that one mountain lion could make you feel that way, just as it was that some vampires would actually _live_ this way.

I dropped the corpse with disgust, licking the remainder of the taste, bitter compared to the blood of humans, from my lips and dashed through the woods.

I hadn't drunken the lion for Edward, because if he _ever_ wanted to even be friends with me again, well, I wasn't changing a thing about myself for him, so he would have to deal. I was doing it for someone else, for Jacob Black.

It was stupid. Jake and I were enemies, no matter how much I wanted things to go back to they way they were. But I still loved him. But it wasn't only my best friend that I still loved. I also loved Edward, more than anything else in the world.

No amount of time could change that.

So now, as I ran through the woods, trying to forget of all the times that Edward had run through them, me on his back. I remembered how I had felt the first time, sick.

But those days were over. the carefree ones, the human ones. The unimportant ones.

At the last moment I decided against going back to Charlie's to face Edward, instead I turned towards La Push.

 **xxx**

I wrinkled my nose as I crossed the boundary and raced down the roads, smiling when I caught site of the house, and the home-made garage. Sure it had been changed a little, redone in some places, but other than that everything was still the same.

As soon as I was standing in front of the house, the door swung open, I smiled brightly, expecting to see Jacob, but instead it was someone else, someone younger, around 14 or 15.

What shocked me the most was the smile that he gave me. A warm relaxed smile.

"Seth," I said, I remembered him, of course he hadn't been a wolf last time I had seen him.

"Bella! Wow, being a vampire suites you! You're freaking hot!" Seth exclaimed before bounding forward and engulfing me in a tight embrace, only flinching slightly at the temperature of my skin. I downright cringed at the fire of his.

"It's nice to see you again," I said smiling awkwardly at him. Unlike me Seth didn't seem uncomfortable at all as he flung his arm around my shoulders, causing me to stiffen as his flaming arm came in contact with my bare skin. I was wearing a completely strapless form fitting black shirt with red lace covering it and black jeans.

"Bella!" a new voice exclaimed and I twisted around, out of Seth's arm, to see Jake, grinning at me as he ran a cross the street.

"What's with the eyes?" he asked, now standing in front of me.

"Animal blood sucks," was all I said. Jake raised brow, "I'm _trying_ to respect the wolves by drinking animal blood while I'm here, but I'm sorry to say that that might not last very long,"

Jake smiled widely and pulled me into his arms. Ignoring the heat, I hugged him back, burying my face in his fiery chest.

Finally we pulled away.

"I'm gonna go hang with Leah," Seth said. I nodded my good-bye, smiling at him before he dashed away, shaking and bursting into a wolf.

"I'm so glad you came back, I was thinking of you," Jake said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "I couldn't resist," I admitted as he led me into the house.

We sat at the table, Jake eating disgusting human food and drinking soda, and me watching, disgusted.

It was nice to be with him again, like old times, before all the vampire and werewolf stuff. Just two best friends, hanging out one afternoon.

"It is nice," Jake agreed, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Mmm," I agreed.

"Do you ever wish. . .that none of this ever happened. That you never met the Cullens, that I never became a werewolf?" Jake asked after a few moments of silence.

I pondered that for a moment. Did I? Did I ever wish that I had a normal life?

"No. I don't have any regrets. I love my life, I love being a vampire. I loved my human life too, but I think it's better now. Like changing from a caterpillar to a butterfly. It only gets better. I do wish though, I came to find you sooner. I just thought you would be either dead or want nothing to do with me," I said, speaking nothing but the truth.

Jacob smiled at me. He was still my sun.

"I'll always want something to do with you Bella. I'll always be here for you," Jake promised.

 **A/N: So, I haven't updated any of my stories in _weeks_. And I am deeply sorry for that. Between school, cheerleading, band, the novel I'm working on, sleep, eating, and breathing, I have had no time. I swear I have not given up on any of them, even the ones that I haven't updated in months. So please forgive me, I will update as much as I can, and this summer, even though that is like millions of years away, I will be updating non-stop. Please ideas and reviews.**

 **~~HP &TWFAN**


	8. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: I know it has been forever since I last posted for any of my fics, months. To tell you the truth, I have been busy with cheerleading, for the town and I'm going to start for my school soon too and will be doing both for the rest of the month until town ends. School has also been hell, loads of homework. I'm also working on a novel, and I just haven't been able to tear myself away from it recently. Whenever I do have the time to sit down and write my fics, I'm just too tired. I'm sorry and I will try to update more, but until the summer don't count on frequent updates, though never think that I'm abandoning any of my stories.**

 **I am going to be starting a _Hunger Games_ fic as soon as I am finished with one of these. So if you're a HGs fan than keep an eye out for it, I have tow different ones that I'm looking forward to beginning, but I'm already working on too many stories at the time and have no time to update them, so you'll have to wait. **

**Thank you to jay7795 for you wonderful review, this chapter is once again dedicated to you, it helped me a lot when writing this chapter, maybe you will notice some things that you mentioned in it. I always love when someone gives me a useful review, though I love them all. It means a lot even if you just take the time to leave one.**

 **PS: I know that most of you know this but I changed my username from HarryPotterandTwilightfan to KatnissHermioneCullen, mostly because I found it time to express my love of the _Hunger Games_ trilogy, and because I like the name better.**

Jake and I spent the day walking down the beach and talking. We spoke of what we had done for the past century. I tried to avoid telling him of my extra curricular activities, but they were still implied. Jake didn't seem to mind though, he was still overjoyed at the prospect of having me back in his like. I had to admit, I was too. Almost as overjoyed as I was to have Edward back in my life, even if I was too scared to tell him.

Eventually though, I had to say goodbye to him for the night and go back to Charlie's old house to face Edward.

"Promise me you'll come back soon?"

"I promise, I have nothing else to do anyway," I said smiling at him before turning and racing out of La Push, heading back to Charlie's where Edward was no doubt waiting.

xxx

"I'm back," I announced barging loudly through the door and walking into the kitchen, seating myself on the counter. I heard Edward's footsteps as he walked down the stairs at a human pace. What little that was left of my heart broke at the sight of his face. He looked absolutely miserable. He looked sad. He looked like he was in pain. He looked like I had felt for so many years, how I still felt sometimes, well most of the time. He quickly composed himself though. But then he noticed my bright orange eyes and a coating of shock layered his ice cold face.

"You-you drank. . .animal blood?" he asked, sounding thoroughly surprised and a little unsure.

"Nooo, I drank fairy blood. What do you think Edward?" bitter sarcasm dripped from my words, forming a puddle on the floor. I had drunken animal blood and I never intended to again.

"Jacob," Edward said, his tone exasperated, as if it was his decision of whom I spent my time with and he disapproved. Well guess what Edward, you don't rule my life anymore.

"Yes, I did it for Jacob and I will never do it again. So go and brood in the bedroom or something because I want to sleep," I said.

"Sleep?"

"Just go away," I said, my words coming out harsher than I had intended. Then I laid down on the counter and closed my eyes, clearing my mind of all thoughts. I could spend hours like this, in this completely relaxed state. It was almost as good as the sleep I missed so much.

xxx

"Oh I get it, I do that too,"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Edward's voice.

"What?" I asked, irritably, as I sat up, I just wanted a few more minutes of the peacefulness of no thoughts swimming through my head.

"The whole 'sleeping' thing," he replied, sitting on the counter next to me.

"I miss it," I admitted, "sleeping, even though the last few months I had sleep only brought nightmares,"

"I'm so sor-"

"Just please _stop_ apologizing, Edward. It's getting really old," I snapped.

"I just need you to _listen_ to me, just hear me out Bella, please,"

I sighed. I knew that I shouldn't listen to him, I knew that I should get up right now and run off into the woods and curl up under a tree and 'sleep', that was what the reasonable side of me was telling me to do. But the unreasonable side, the side that wanted nothing more than to melt into Edwards arms and to kiss him, to make up for all of the many, many years that we could have been together, that side wanted to listen to him. And for once, that side won my everlasting internal battle.

"Okay," I said, my voice quiet, sounding a lot like old Bella, human Bella. The Bella that would do almost anything that Edward wanted her to.

Edward's face lit up at that small victory, just getting me to listen to him brought on his dazzling smile, the one that still took my breath away just like that first day-well the second day in biology.

"Bella. I love you. More than anyone has ever loved anyone-"

"I'm not so sure about that," I muttered. Edward went on, ignoring my interruption.

"I'm really very sorry. I never should have left you, that was the biggest mistake I ever made, right after not changing you when you asked to be changed. I would have saved us both from so much pain, both physical and emotional. When I left you, I was miserable, I've been miserable for the past century. Every day I had to fight the urge to go back to Forks and beg for your forgiveness. Then, when we got the news that you were dead, I nearly died, ironically I almost went to the Volturi and requested death. I never would have guessed that you were still alive and well.

"I was so overjoyed when I saw you the day that we arrived for the ball. I never thought that I would see you beautiful face again. I don't deserve you Bella, I never have, I never truly even believed you were real. It was too good to be true. How could someone like me, a monster, have such an angel? I know that I was too overprotective sometimes. I'm sorry Bella, I should have let you have more of a life. I regret it, taking so much control of your life. It wasn't fair, and I am so sorry. I was selfish, I was too scared that you would be taken away from me.

"I love you Bella, I have since I first saw you in that cafeteria over a century ago. Bella I love you, I have never stopped loving you, and I never will,"

My eyes stung with tears that were unable to fall. I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes, they eyes that were filled with love for me. I knew that my traffic cone orange eyes held the same look, the same love. It would be useless to say that I didn't want to be with him, he would be able to see right through me. Instead I spoke three words.

"I forgive you,"

Edward smiled softly at me and I returned it with a small smile of my own. I loved him, never had I been so positive. Never had my love for him felt this strong. I felt myself leaning forward, he leaned forward too, and then our lips were touching. It was a soft kiss, a short kiss, only lasting a few moments.

I wasn't promising anything, not yet. Not a future with him, nothing. If he wanted me back then we had to start over. We had to do this the right way.

 **A/N: I know, I know, short chapter. But I felt that this was the right place to end it, so I did. And it was eventful, and I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. I had to run the mile today and I had a particularly brutal cheerleading practice tonight. Just be happy that I finally updated, and please review! I'll update my other fics as soon as I can.**

 **~~KHC**


	9. Taking It Slow

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: First of all it's my birthday, yay! And I have taken the day off from hell (also known as high honor roll classes, ugh). So I decided that I was going to write the next chapter of this story, because it's my birthday and this is the one that I wanted to update, lol.**

 **Second, thank you so much, once again, to jay7795for your awesome review. Also thank you to ssdawningfor your amazing review. This chapter it dedicated to both of you. I really appreciate them, reading your reviews make my day. They also help me so much, not only on writing this story, but in writing my other stories. **

**Anyway, i'm trying to keep this short, we all know about my habit of making my A/N's way too long. So enjoy!**

 **PS: Please keep in mind that this is supposed to be a semi-dark fic while you are reading this. Technically this is rated M more for violence then sex, at least until later chapters.**

I sat in my old bedroom, unable to "sleep". I still couldn't believe that I had actually done it, that I had actually forgiven him. That I had _kissed_ him. I knew that it wouldn't be easy for ether of us. I wasn't giving anything up for him, except maybe some of my time. I was giving him one last chance, if he blew it, then he lost me forever. It wasn't like it was before, I wasn't the same person. I didn't _need_ him to be happy anymore, well I didn't need him to be _content_ anymore.

I swallowed hard, the burning in my throat beginning to get stronger as I caught the scent of a human, someone was walking down the road. I could hear their footsteps now. I hesitated for a moment before jumping out the window and landing lightly on the ground before ducking behind a bush and waiting for the human to walk past. I wasn't going to draw it out. . .too much, I just wasn't in the right setting. But I needed it, I needed it so badly right now. The burning in my throat increased as the human came closer, but it was more uncomfortable then painful, after so many years it almost felt good when I thought of what was coming soon, the hot blood. . . .

Finally the human was just a few feet away, he had stopped to tie his shoe. He was a good-looking man in his late twenties. His blood was so enticing, especially after the animal blood, that I doubted for a moment my ability to wait just a few more moments. _Does it really take this long to tie your shoe?_

Finally though, he stood up, and I lunged forward, knocking him to the ground, muffling his screams with my hand.

"Be quiet and this will be quicker," I hissed, of course it was a lie, it would go as long as I wanted no matter how loud or quiet he was.

I dragged him into the woods and dropped him on a rock. He grunted but was otherwise silent, he was terrified, and in shock. I licked my lips before running my nails down his neck, before licking it up, moaning in pleasure at the taste that I had missed so much. I was _never_ drinking that foul animal blood again. Not when I could have this. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a standing position before backing him up against a nearby tree and pressing myself against him, thoroughly surprised when I felt his erection, even more surprised by the moan he let out.

"You like that huh?" I asked, grinding up against him as I licked the fresh blood that was beginning to flow from the wounds that I had inflicted earlier. He tasted good, so good, almost as good as my singer, a red haired girl that I had drained fifty-seven years ago. He let out a groan as I increased my pace, grinding against him harder and faster, biting back my own whimpers at the pleasure it was causing me.

But at the moment my thirst was stronger than me. . .other needs, so I pulled him closer, feigning a kiss, but really sinking my teeth into his neck and proceeding to drain him dry, all the while grinding up against him.

When I was finished I buried him under the tree. Leaving only one foot, still clothed in his gray and blue sneakers sticking out of the ground.

Someone would find him. . . .eventually.

Then I turned around, to see Edward, staring at me, shocked.

"Hello, beautiful night, isn't it?" I greeted him casually, licking the blood from my lips. I couldn't help but wonder how long he had been here, how much he had seen.

"Bella. . ."

"Edward. . ." I mimicked him.

"I thought you-"

"Edward, I'm not going to drink animal blood like the prissy little Cullens, I'm sorry," I said. It was pretty obvious that I definitely _wasn't_ sorry. I had absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about.

"Bella. I don't care if you drink human blood,"

"Then what do you wand Edward, I'm not in the mood for this. I said I'd give you another chance, and right now it seems like you're about to blow it," I said, dusting the dirt off of my leather skirt, trying not to look as if I would care if he blew it. I would, I would probably be just as heartbroken as he would. I just wouldn't show it. I wasn't the one that had to worry constantly about him leaving, it was his turn.

xxx

I sat in a booth at a restaurant in Port Angeles, across from Edward. It had taken the place of the one that we had went to after I had gone dress shopping with Jessica and Angela, after he had saved me.

Ironically it was still an italian restaurant, of course it would matter if they were serving dog shit because Edward and I weren't eating no matter what. Of course the humans there were very tempting.

"So, we should talk," Edward said.

"No duh," I muttered, pushing my pasta around on my plate, "Not that there's really anything to talk about," I added, sipping at my coke and almost gagging at the taste.

"Bella, I need to know. I need to know everything about what happened when I. . . .when I left,"

I looked up and I had to remind myself that I wasn't going to make this easy for him. He looked so. . .so sad, so heartbroken, it nearly killed me, again. There wasn't only sadness in his eyes though. There was also this love, so much pure love, and regret, regret that he left me so many years ago. He was, so, _so,_ so sorry, and I could tell. I had already forgiven him though, I just wasn't ready to love him again. That would take time, but hopefully, one day we could be happy again. _Or not. It doens't matter, get a hold of yourself Bella._

"Are you sure that that's best-"

"Yes," Edward cut me off, "I need to know everything, not just these shortened versions you're giving me.

So I told him. I told him about every sleepless night. Every time I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Every time that I had to pull over on the side of the road because of my sobbing. I told him of cliff diving, and riding motorcycles just so that I could hear his voice. I told him about spending time with Jacob, and how he was the only one that could make things at least a little better.

I told him of how Jake could spend less and less time with me when he became a werewolf, but how he still found the time, still helped me.

I told him about how it was never enough, no matter what Jake, or Charlie, or Angela, or my mother did, it just got worse and worse, until I couldn't take it anymore. Until I went to the Volturi, for either death, or to become a vampire.

When I finished, my eyes were burning with tears that were unable to be shed, Edward's were too.

"I'm so sor-"

"I know you are Edward, and I forgive you. Just don't mess up again. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not ready for love yet. We are starting over, but this time I'm not going to trip and fall for you, you have to climb up to me," I said, looking into his topaz eyes, knowing that this was going to be much harder for me. It was going to be harder for me not to trip and fall then it would for him to climb up.

But I would do it. I may not have been strong enough the first time, but now, I knew I could.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. Reviews are my favorite birthday present!**

 **Edit: So I got a few reviews and PMs saying that there were some spelling mistakes and words missing. I really couldn't find many, but then again, I'm not exactly known for my skills for looking over my own work, especially just after I wrote it. But I did change the ending up a bit, the way it was supposed to be FFN deleted a whole bunch of my edits and revises, so yeah. Thanks for reading.**

 _~~KHC_


	10. Author's Note(really sorry please read)

**Hey everyone, I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, but please read it because it explains why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **First of all, this is being posted for all of my in progress stories.**

 **Anyway, let's get this over with. I've been depressed for the past couple months and practically everything triggers my depression and makes it worse. Sometimes I find myself having to stop reading something or stop watching a movie because it's triggering. So some of the stories that I'm writing aren't exactly the best to write about in my situation, that goes for my Wattpad and Quotev stories too (but I have half written chapters and stuff that I can piece together). It's a pain in the ass to be honest. DON'T worry about be because I'm just fine. I'm not suicidal or anything, but a little sad. I'm not just saying this to make you all think that I'm okay, I really am.**

 **I also think that I might be falling in love with my best friend. And there's no way that we could ever be together. So yeah. . . .**

 **Oh and on top of all that I'm moving soon! Yay packing.**

 **And then there's school, which is just as time consuming as ever. Not to mention it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world. I actually do really well, but I think that that makes it even worse.**

 **In September I got a Wattpad account and in October I got a Quotev one. The same stories are posted on both of them, they're all just One Direction fanfics so far. I had written these chapters a while ago, but just started posting them now, so please check them out. :)**

 **Wattpad-** **www . wattpad user / SkyeHoranStyles (you can either type in the link or just type in SkyeHoranStyles Wattpad, and it should be the first link.)**

 **Quotev-** **www . quotev SkyelovesNiall**

 **Note: You need a Wattpad account in order to read Wattpad stories, but anyone can read Quotev stories.**

 **I hope that understand why I haven't been able to update, my life is seriously just shit right now. I promise to get back to my usual updating schedule as soon as I can though- wait did I just say that I had an _updating schedule_ , god that would me a miracle. Let me rephrase that. I'll get back to randomly updating whatever stories I want whenever I feel like it and doing a half-ass job at editing them as soon as I can! :)**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions as always and PM me if you ever need anything. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	11. PLEASE READ

hi guys! i just wanted to let you know that summer vaca has started for me so i should be able to start updating again now. i'm still really depressed but i'm not going to get into that because you guys have heard enough of me going on and on about my problems and i'm really sorry about that.

anyway since the vaca has started i have a lot of time, for the most part at least because next week i will be going to cape cod for 6-7 days and i probably won't even bother bringing my lap top and then in august i'm going to florida for 18 days but this time i will probably have wifi.

anyway i'm really excited because me and my friend (not the one i'm in love with, sadly they're going to be in rhode island and i'm really pissed about that bc they were my first choice of who to bring) are going to a 5sos concert on july 1 at the mohegan sun arena and i absolutely love them so if any of you guys are coming be sure to let me know bc it would be cool to talk about after or something, idk. we have balcony seats, so not the best but it will still be really fun.

anyway i'm really sorry about not updating anything for a really long time, i'm just going through a lot of shit, i even started cutting WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO BC IT IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP SO IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT JUST DONT. if any of you ever need to talk feel free to pm me or email me at the address below.

i love you guys :)

~~skye

email: zaynislife13 gmail . com

(without spaces, duh, and yeah i'm obsessed with zayn malik lol)


End file.
